Baby Names
by ArjoForever
Summary: First attempt at a fic! A scene I would have liked to have seen in 4.11 between Joan and Arthur. As much as I would love to, I do not own the show and full credit must go to the wonderful cast and crew who do!


**Baby Names**

Arthur and Joan were sitting on the uncomfortable single bed in Arthur's cell. He had demanded to know everything that had happened when she collapsed in her office. One of his guards had informed him that day that his wife had been taken to hospital but did not give him any further information. Arthur had been left to pace around his room worried sick about his wife and unborn baby boy. Joan stared down at her hands that were clasped in her lap as she played with her fingers, informing Arthur of what happened. She could feel his eyes burning into her flesh. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had walked through the door.

"Arthur, I promise you, I'm fine." Joan said for what felt like the one hundredth time. "We're fine." She emphasised the word 'we're' to get through to him. She did find it adorable how worried he could be about her and their baby, it showed how much he cared about them but she didn't want him to have to feel that way. When you are so scared that a loved one could be in danger. That you could lose them. The horrible feeling you have in the pit of your stomach. The terrifying feeling of not being able to breathe until you hear their voice and see their face. She knew that feeling. Too well. She experienced this many times when she sat at home alone while Arthur was out in the field. That horrible feeling that she may never see him again. Hoping and praying for his safe return. Just wanting to hold him in her arms and not let go. But she did love that feeling when she saw him walk through their front door. She would run to him and embrace him, almost knocking him over and give him a 'welcome home' kiss. And finally she would let out a long breathe. Because he was safe. He was home. With her. Where he belonged. She didn't know what she would do without this man and she didn't want to know.

Arthur scooped up her hand with his and intertwined their fingers.

"So…we're having a boy." Arthur stated unable to keep the grin off of his face that did not go unnoticed by Joan, which made her smile too.

"Yeah." She replied. "Wanna talk about baby names?" She watched as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He nodded. They both sat there in deep thought trying to think of a name for their baby boy. Their little man. Their miracle.

Several silly names had been suggested- by Arthur of course. Each one earned him a glare from Joan.

"Arthur Junior." Arthur announced proudly.

"No." Joan responded quickly. Arthur frowned.

"Why not?" He whined. "We could have a mini charmer running around the house."

Joan laughed. "Because one of you is bad enough." Arthur held his chest at where his heart lay and gave a hurt expression.

"That was a little mean, honey." Arthur said. "Hey, what about Ben?"

"No!" Joan replied in a disapproving voice.

"Why not?"

"Because our child will remind us of Mercer. I don't want that." Joan had never been a fan of Ben Mercer.

Arthur suddenly sat up straight and raised his eyebrows a little, telling her that he had once again thought of a name. Joan let out a sigh, wondering how bad this suggestion would be. She could tell that he was hesitating and debating whether or not to tell her after receiving so many glares.

"Arthur?" He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"What about Mackenzie?" Arthur asked hopefully. Joan couldn't prevent the smile that was slowly spreading across her face. She liked it. No. She loved it. Mackenzie was the nickname that Arthur had given to her at the beginning of their relationship. It was Joan's surname at the time. She always loved it when he called her that. It always managed to bring a smile to her face.

"Mackenzie." She confirmed as she took her husband's hands and placed them on top of her growing bump, her hands on top of his. Arthur was over the moon that he had a second chance to be the father that always wanted to be. And more importantly, that it was happening with Joan. Joan squeezed Arthur's hand to gain his attention.

"I, um…I was thinking that, well if it's okay with you, we could add Teo to the baby's name. If you want to." She explained hoping she wouldn't upset him. She watched as her husband's lips turned into a sad smile and tears formed in his eyes and threatened to fall. He looked down at the ground and took a deep breathe hoping that his tears would disappear. His heart ached for his son that he lost. A single tear rolled down Arthur's face. He tightly shut his eyes as if he was trying to prevent more tears from escaping. Joan felt her heart break into one million pieces for her husband. Her emotions soon mirrored Arthur's. She released his hands and reached out to cup his face in her hands. She gently moved his face upwards again and softly removed the tears from his face with her thumb. He opened his eyes to see her give him a sad smile. He placed his hands on hers that where still holding his face. He gave her another smile, a happier smile.

"Thanks, babe." Arthur moved their hands back to her bump. "Mackenzie Teo Campbell. It's perfect." Joan nodded in agreement. Arthur leaned forward and found her lips with his.


End file.
